Il était une fois reborn la belle au bois dormant
by Kingdommangas
Summary: Et si Reborn était un conte de fée? Et si Tsuna etait le prince? Et si Hibari était la princesse? Bref... c'est comique.
1. Chapter 1

**Il était une fois Reborn**

**La belle au bois dormant**

Chapitre 1

Il était une fois dans un lointain pays nommé Namimori, un magnifique royaume en paix. En ce jour bénit une grande fêtes avait lieu dans le château. Tous, des nobles aux paysans furent conviés au banquet du roi Alaude et de sa femme Chrome qui, depuis de nombreuses années, désiraient un enfant. Et enfin, leur vœux furent exaucés, ils eurent un bébé. Tous célébré la naissance de la princesse Kyoya. A cette occasion, Giotto, roi du royaume voisin Vongola, présenta son fils Tsunayoshi au roi Alaude. Le jeune prince, peu intéressé par ce genre d'artifice et ces courbettes, se pencha vers le berceau afin de voir l'enfant. Kyoya était là, paisiblement endormi dans son berceau. Visiblement peu déranger par la fête. À coté d'elle reposer son fidèle doudou, une peluche en forme d'oiseau jaune et son jouer favoris, un jouer pour le moins incongru pour une princesse car il s'agit d'un simple bâton. Au dessus d'elle était accrochée par des épingles à nourrisses, un tissus rouge sur lequel est inscris discipline. Tsuna en voyant cela recula d'un pas effrayé.

Soudain, trois petites lumières pénétrèrent le palais. L'une rouge, la deuxième jaune et la dernière bleu. Elles s'approchèrent du trône et prirent une forme humaine.

-Bonjour mon bon roi, je suis Gokudera la fée de la tempête. Dit la fée rouge.

-Salut tout le monde, on est venu pour la fête ha ha. Annonça la fée bleu tout en riant avant d'ajouter. Au fait, moi c'est Takeshi de la pluie, attend … je crois qu'on est venu pour un truc mais... ah oui, vous avez des sushis?

-JE SUIS RYOHEI LE SOLEIL!MANGEONS A L'EXTREME LIMITE! Cria la fée jaune.

-Hé! Tête de gazon et l'autre abrutit vous avez fini oui! NOUS SOMMES VENNU PRESENTER NOS RESPECTS AU ROI, PAS S'EMPIFRER, MERDE! Beugla Gokudera. Mille excuses monseigneur de l'attitude de ces deux imbéciles. Pour nous faire pardonner, nous allons offrir à votre fille, chacun un don. Annonça t-il.

Les trois fées s'avancèrent vers le berceau, Gokudera fut le premier à se pencher en souriant. -Petite princesse, je vais te fait le dons d'agilité. A ces mots, sa bague scintilla d'une lueur rougeâtre, pour disparaître dans le berceau. Puis ce fut au tour de Ryohei de s'approcher.

-RAAAAHHHH!MOI, LE PRESIDENT DES FEES DE LA BOXE, JE TE FAIS DONS DE LA JUSTICE A L'EXTREME! Comme précédemment, sa bague s'illumina d'une lueur jaune qui, s' interrompit à cause d'un bâtons que Ryohei reçus en pleine tête. Avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, une atmosphère froide et sans vie s'installa. Une brume indigo et opaque envahi la salle, elle s'épaissit jusqu'à entendre « Kufufu ». Dans la brume on put apercevoir une silhouette se dessiner dans le brouillard, puis un jeune homme apparu. Il était grand, cheveux longs, les yeux vairons et un trident dans sa main gauche. Un corbeau vert, l'air blasé volant à ses cotés.

-Oya Oya. Mais que vois-je?

Toute l'assemblée le regardait avec méfiance. Le jeune homme sourit, puis continua.

-Il y a du beau monde ici, des rois et reines, des noble des plus hautes lignés aux paysans, Oya, en passant par les ordures. Dit-il en posant un regard hautain sur les fées.

-Dégage tête d'ananas! Personne ne veut de toi ici! Retourne dans ton bocal et fout nous la paix! Répliqua Gokudera retenu par Ryohei et Yamamoto.

-Kufufu, ne serais-je donc pas invité à votre petite soirée?

-Jamais de la vie Mukuro! Continua la fée.

-Oya. Et moi qui espérait que ce serait mon cher Fran qui aurait oublier de me le transmettre. Dit-il en se tournant vers son corbeau qui, lui-même détourna le regard.

-Hum. Ajouta Alaude relativement peu diplomate.

-Allons, allons. Cela doit être une erreur. Comment pourrions nous arranger tout cela? Demanda Giotto beaucoup plus diplomate.

-Et bien, je pourrai offrir un don à la princesse moi aussi.

-Hum? Dit-il (devinez qui) en levant un sourcil.

-Oya, votre fille Kyoya en grandissant, s'embellira et deviendra une magnifique jeune fille respecter de tous. Cela dit, avant qu'elle ait atteint son seizième anniversaire, elle se piquera le doigt et mourra KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU.

-NON! Cria Chrome en prenant Kyoya dans ses bras.

Kufufu. Ce rire retentissant dans la salle alors que Mukuro disparaissait dans un brouillard indigo. Tous furent choqué, la princesse était destinée à mourir dès l'instant où elle commencerait réellement sa vie. « Que faire? » se demandèrent la foule paniqué, enfin... pas Alaude. Lui, il observait Yamamoto se délecter des sushis précédemment présent sur le buffet. Le long silence dût au repas de Yamamoto par ce moment dit tragique fut troubler par lui-même qui s'écria:

-Ah! J'ai bien manger! Ha ha … au fait, il était sympa ce numéro sur Mukuro et le don la, euh … la malédiction hé hé. Encore heureux que j'ai pas encore fait de don moi, je pourrais conjurer le sort. Annonça t-il en blaguant.

-C'EST CA ! Cria la foule.

-Tu pourrais conjurer le sort? Demanda Chrome alarmée serrant sa petite dans ses bras.

-Euh, conjuré conjuré, c'est vite dit... les sorts de Mukuro c'est que c'est presque des home run.

Je sais pas si je pourrais faire un truc... déplora Yamamoto.

-Tu t'es empiffré de sushis, TU VAS FAIRE UN EFFORT ABRUTIT! Beugla Gokudera.

-Hum. Dit Alaude d'un air sévère.

-Mah mah, je vais tenter un truc. Yamamoto s'avança vers le berceau ou reposait à nouveau Kyoya, se pencha avant de dire en souriant.

-HA HA! Celle là sera une dure à cuire. Et pour la peine lors de ton seizième anniv, bon tu te piquera ouais mais t'en mourra pas. Ben ouai. Expliqua t-il. Rien qu'a voir son berceau ça se voit ha ha ha! Gokudera sort un bâton d'on ne sait où et le regarde fixement. Hé …. hé …. bref, tu dormira d'un sommeil très profond qui durera, ben … euh... neuf manches.

-Neuf manches? C'est quoi ça neuf manches? Demanda la fée de la tempête.

-Hé bien, au baseball, un match sa fait neuf manches. Dit Yamamoto comme si c'était évident.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser vivre la princesse uniquement la durée d'un match de baseball. Répliqua Ryohei.

-Cela dépend. Répondis t-il. Un match n'a pas de limite de temps, si les joueurs sont mauvais et ne font que des fautes, le match s'éternisera. Dit t-il comme si c'était un éclair de lucidité.

-Ah... je vois! Répliqua Ryohei d'un air approbateur. T'es un génie A L'EXTREME LIMITE!

-Et pour finir, tu te réveillera grâce au baisé d'un prince. Termina t-il.

Gokudera lui, était rouge, aussi rouge que son corps pouvait le permettre. Il n'était pas rouge de jalousie non, ni d'amour d'ailleurs, il était d'un rouge faisant sortir des flammes de son corps devant la spectaculaire débilité dont il venait d'avoir la démonstration. Oui, il est rouge de colère. Il s'avança la haine dans les yeux, empoigna Yamamoto et.,,

-NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA G****! T'ES LA POUR SAUVER KYOYA, PAS POUR L'ACHEVER! ALORS TU VAS PRENDRE LES DIX NEURONNES QUI TE SERVENT DE CERVELLE ET FAIRE UN DON POTABLE OU...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car comme précédemment, la bague de Yamamoto s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée, s'évanouissant dans le berceau.

-Eh bien, comme le dirait Asari, les dés sont jetés ha ha ha! déclara fièrement Yamamoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Eh bien, comme le dirait Asari, les dés sont jetés ha ha ha! déclara fièrement Yamamoto.

À ces mots le sang de la fée de la tempête ne fit qu'un tour, il sortit des bâtons de dynamites et se mit à crier:

-DEGENERE DU BASEBALL, TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS PRENDRE!

Sur ce, il se mit à lancer la dynamites sur le brin qui lui, les renvois d'un coup de batte ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer des explosions dans tous le château. Les invités fuyais, ils couraient dans tout les sens, tentant d'éviter les bons et rebonds des explosions successives. Les enfants furent mit à l'abri, les femmes pleuraient, d'autres hurlaient, tous paniquaient alors que Alaude observait la situation sans broncher. Gokudera finit néanmoins par coincé le batteur entre deux explosions, et là, il le plaqua contre le sol. La fée de la pluie sentait Gokudera se rapprocher de plus en plus, sentant son souffle sur lui, son cœur s'emballa. Gokudera sourit ce qui provoqua un rougissement de la part du soumis.

-Cette fois tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça. Dit l'argenté en coinçant ses jambe contre les siennes pour mieux le soumettre. Cette fois je t'aurais. Murmura t-il près de son oreille. Gokudera ramena sa main jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches et la fit disparaître entre lui et Yamamoto. Après avoir un brin fouiller, il en sortit un manche qu'il tenait fermement. Il leva la tête avant de complètement s'effondrer sur Yamamoto encore sous le choc. L'évadé poussa Gokudera de sur lui et vit qu'il était devenu bleu, tenant un bâton de dynamites dans sa main, après une légère surprise il s'écria:

-HA HA HA! Alors là, je ne me serait jamais attendu à ce que tu vienne ici. En tout cas je t'en doit une Bianchi.

Bianchi, vêtu d'un longue robe rouge, porta sa main jusqu'à son front avant de dire:

-Ah ~ Hayato, jamais tu ne changera. Dit elle avant de lâcher un soupir. Avec elle se trouver deux autres petites fées, l'une bleu et l'autre jaune. Elle s'avancèrent d'un pas prudent jusqu'à ce qu'elle virent Gokudera évanoui sur le sol, Yamamoto rire aux éclat et Ryohei crié a plein poumons des élucubrations sur le pouvoir de la boxe. La fée bleu s'écria alors:

-Ahi! Mais que s'est-il passé ici? Le château est complètement destroying!

Puis la fée jaune s'exclama:

-Nii-san! Ne me dit pas que tu as organisé un tournoi de sumo ici?

Ryohei se tourna et vit sa petite sœur, l'air inquiète.

-Mais... mais... mais pas du tout Kyoko, je... JE FAISAIT DES VOCALISES POUR LE GRAND TOURNOIS DES GRANDS CHANTEURS SUMOTORIS! affirma Ryohei. MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ICI KYOKO?

-Nous? On est venu assister au grand bal du roi Alaude mais quel bazars, que s'est-il passé?

-Mukuro. Dit une voie énigmatique.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le trône ou était le roi, celui ci était assis, relaxé, fixant du regard la petite assemblé depuis le début des festivités. Sans se soucier un brin de ce que est arrivé à son château. À ces mots, tous eurent la même réaction.

-Il parle!

-Ahi! Il a dit Mukuro! Mon dieu quel dangerous personne pour avoir laissé la salle dans cet état!

-Il a prédit que Kyoya mourra avant sa seizième années. Continua le roi sans se préoccuper de l'assemblé.

-Mais c'est horrible! S'écria Kyoko. Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose Haru?

-Je ne sais pas, voyons... on pourrai la déguisée en fleur.

-En fleur? Cria tout le monde.

-Eh bien oui. Qui devinerait que sous les traits d'une jolie fleur se cache en réalité une jeune fille merveilleuse, pleine de vie et d'espoir, allant vivre le rêve de toutes les femmes, se mariée avec un prince. Dit la fée bleu d'un ton enjoué emprunt au romantisme.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que Mukuro provoque une gelée. Rétorqua Bianchi.

-Ou pas assez de pluie. Continua Yamamoto.

-Ou trop de pluie. Cette fois Ryohei.

-Ou pas assez de soleil. De nouveau Yamamoto.

-Ou trop de soleil. Encore Ryohei.

-Ou une tempête. Yamamoto.

-Ou un tsunami. Ryohei.

-Ou une tempête de neige. Yamamoto.

-Ou un essaim d'insecte. Ryohei.

-Ou une éruption volcanique. Yamamoto.

-Ou une météorite qui s'écrase dessus. Ryohei.

-Ou des extraterrestres qui viennent l'enlever. Yamamoto.

-Ou des héros de mangas qui refont le paysage en combattant pour l'humanité. Ryohei.

-Ou alors juste un piéton qui marche dessus. Rajouta Bianchi. Ce qui eu pour effet de stopper l'emballement des deux garçons.

-Ahi, je n'y avait pas pensée. Dit Haru tristement.

-Parce que tu pense? Réussi à dire l'argenté entre deux gémissement de douleur.

-Toi, tu l'ouvrira lorsque tu arriveras à me parler sans que je porte un masque. Rétorqua la fée rouge.

Alors qu'un silence de réflexion s'installa, la fée jaune proposa.

-Et si on demander directement à Mukuro de lever le sort?

-TU VEUX RESONNER MUKURO? Tous en chœurs.

-Eh bien, il n'est peut être pas si méchant. Continua t-elle.

-Eh bien SACHE qu'il y a TROIS personnes capable de PEUT ÊTRE faire entre quelque chose à Mukuro. La première c'est Tsuna et c'est à lui que j'attribue le peut être, la deuxième c'est Chrome, mais depuis qu'elle est mariée avec un gosse... et la dernière personne, c'est Hibari MAIS ELLE DOIT AVOIR UNE SEMAINE A TOUT PETER. Beugla le mourant en détournant le regard pour ne pas regarder sa sœur.

-Que faire? Se demandèrent le groupe désespéré quand tout à coup une grande lumière jaune éclaircit le ciel.

-Mais qu'est ce que... demanda Yamamoto.

-Ce serait? Dit Gokudera un peu plus vivant.

-Rhaaaa! EXTREME LIMITE! Cria Ryohei.

-Mais? Ce serait vraiment... dit Kyoko.

-AAAHHH~ Cria Bianchi ravie.

La lumière se rassembla au centre de la salle puis s'intensifia jusqu'à ne plus rien distingué. Alors que les yeux des invités rester fermés, une petite voix nasillarde se fit entendre.

-Ciaossu.

-REBORN! Dirent t 'ils tous en chœurs, avec Bianchi complètement extasiée.

-MAIS OUI! Se réjouit Kyoko. Avec l'une des sept reines des fée, Reborn, il pourrait levé le sortilège!

-C'est vrai! Rajouta Haru.

-Non! Coupa la reine fée, je ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait.

-Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de défaire les sort de la reine Skull? Demanda la fée du soleil.

-Parce que c'est mon larbin. Affirma Reborn.

-C'est la même chose! Affirma le remit sur pied.

Après avoir soupiré, Reborn expliqua.

-Ce monde et régit par sept pouvoir, celui du soleil, de la pluie, de la tempête, du nuage, du brouillard et du ciel, mais on ne peut offrir deux dons du même élément à une personne, elle en mourrai.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas demander aux autres reines? Dit Kyoko.

-Tu préfère demander à qui, Skull ou Verde? Ou peut être est tu trop riche et tu peut te permettre de payer Mammon? Ricanna Reborn.

-Et la reine Luce? Demanda timidement la fée jaune.

-Portée disparu. Coupa la reine du soleil.

-C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de la disparition de la... Mais Gokudera ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut un coup de pied donner par la reine Reborn en pleine face.

-Ne me contredit pas gamin. Termina Reborn.

-C'est vrai! Reborn ne se trompe jamais! Il est parfait et magnifique! Continua Bianchi.

-Un problème? Demanda Reborn frappant d'un regard noir l'assemblé.

Personne ne répond. Le silence s'installe dans le château et seul un corbeau noir traverse la pièce en laissant des points noir sur son passage, étrangement ses points flottaient au lieu de tomber, toujours est t-il que le cri du corbeau ressemblait vaguement à un mots, cela ressemblait à « aho ». Une fois le corbeau partit Reborn repris:

-Bon, je vous propose un moyen de mettre Kyoya à l'abri.

Tout le monde fixait à présent la reine des fées avec attention. Voyant la réception positive il continua.

-Voila, vous aller élever cet enfant.

…

-QUOI!

Réplique l'assemblé sous le choc.

-ÉLEVER LA PRINCESSE KYOYA!

-Mais qui? Demanda l'argenté.

-Hum, je pense à des fées digne de ce nom. Continua Reborn en souriant.

-Des fées digne de ce nom? Je me demande qui cela peut être. S'interrogea Haru.

-Oui, je suis sûr que vous y arriverait, de plus, Mukuro ne pensera sûrement pas à cela. Dit la reine en fixant Bianchi.

-Tu penses a nous, Reborn chéri~? Demanda l'émerveillée fée rouge.

-Qui d'autre! Répond Reborn. Parce que tu vois ton frère s'occuper d'un gamin? Tu sais Bianchi, j'ai une grande confiance en toi.

-Oh Reborn~. Devinez, en brandissant son poing et elle continua. Je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes Reborn~, j'élèverai cette enfant avec TOUT mon amour~ et lui confectionnerai de merveilleux plats.

-On a parlé d'élever Aniki, pas d'achever. Réussit à placer la fée de la tempête avant de recevoir en pleine face un gâteau douteux violet, qui avait une forme de cœur dont on pouvait vaguement distinguer les quelques lettres « I LVE OU RBORN ». Ce qui eu pour effet de le refaire tomber dans les pommes une nouvelle fois.

-Parfait. Continua la reine sans s'en préoccuper. Tu feras donc équipes avec Haru et Kyoko.

-Nous l'élèveront aussi? N'est ce pas génial Haru? Se réjouit cette dernière.

-Oh si! J'ai toujours voulut avoir un petit trésor. Rajouta l'excitée.

-On devra la border. Continua Kyoko

-La nourrir. Ajouta Haru

-Lui chanter des berceuses. Rajouta Kyoko

-Pour les berceuse. Coupa Alaude. Kyoya n'en aime qu'une seule.

-Ah oui? Laquelle? Une chanson douce? Demanda t-elle.

-Ah~ elle est joli mais je préfère au clair de la lune. Dit Haru.

-Un rêve enchanté est jolie aussi. Continua Kyoko.

-Midori Tanabiku. Coupa le roi. C'est l'hymne de notre pays Namimori, Kyoya n'aime que cette chansson.

-Ah. Dirent les filles un peu déçu. Elle est jolie aussi, on lui chantera tout les jours. Affirma la fée jaune. Pas vrai? Dit elle en se tournant vers son amie.

-OUI TOUT LES JOURS! EN FAISANT DES MIXES DE TEMPS A AUTRES POUR CHANGER. Exprima l'enjoué Haru.

-Hum. Répondit le roi.

-Ah! Un dernier détail. Poursuivit Reborn. Pour éviter que Mukuro nous repère, un léger détail s'impose.

-Lequel? Demandèrent le groupe.

-Pas de pouvoir. Fini la reine.

-Quoi? Mais nous ne savons rien faire sans nos pouvoirs? Cria le groupe.

-C'est pourquoi Mukuro ne devinera pas ou sera la princesse.

-Oh Reborn~ nous ferons tous ce que tu voudras. Annonça Bianchi.

A ces mots, Reborn confisqua les bagues des fées et leurs supprima les ailes. Cette vision de sadisme de la reine des fées était vu différemment par une certaine personne.

Reborn, vêtu d'un costard jaune et d'un charme sans faille, recevait de bonne grâce les anneaux des fées charmés par celui-ci, puis s'agenouiller et le loué tel un dieu. Une fois la vision de Bianchi estompée et le racket terminer Yamamoto questionna:

-Eh, au fait gamin.

-Oui. Répondit Reborn.

-T'es un mec pas vrai, alors pourquoi on vous appèle les sept reines?

-Parce que l'auteure a décider qu'il n'y avait pas de roi des fées. Acheva t-il.

-Qui? Interrogea le brin.

-Hum... je me suis mal prononcé, oubli ce que j'ai dit ou alors. Termina la reine tueur à gage en montrant un révolver.

-Hey... OK OK gamin, pas la peine d'en arriver là haha. Exclama Yamamoto.

-Bien, si tu comprend. Conclu l'énigmatique Reborn avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Malgré la conversation, Yamamoto demanda quand même:

-Hey dites, vous sauriez pas qui c'est Lau Teur?

Et c'est ainsi que le roi Alaude et la Reine Chrome le cœur brisé, durent se débarrassé de leur bien leur plus précieux, leur unique enfant, disparaître dans la nuit. Ce qui ne déplais pas à la petite princesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Et c'est ainsi que le roi Alaude et la Reine Chrome le cœur brisé, durent se débarrassé de leur bien leur plus précieux, leur unique enfant, disparaître dans la nuit. Ce qui ne déplais pas à la petite princesse. Et ainsi passèrent seize années sans que pour autant Hibari Kyoya ne soit retrouver par le sorcier Mukuro. En revanche une curieuse légende naquis dans le royaume. Depuis onze années, un curieux personnage défendaient la tranquillité de Namimori en usant de violence pour réprimander les quelques personnes qui oserai se présenter en ville, en « troupeau » la nuit. Cela dit, à l'approche du seizième anniversaire de la princesse Kyoya, tout le pays reprenait confiance car chacun savait que du haut de la Kokuyo montain interdite, le psychopathes illusionniste increvable vivant de métempsycose n'était certes, pas en colère, il désirait plutôt tuer l'ennui. Cela dit cela l'ennuyait que son maléfice ne se soient pas réaliser, après tout, ce n'est pas drôle s'il ne se passe rien.

Mukuro, tranquillement assis sur un sofa dont on se demande comment il tient encore avec ses déchirures, ses pieds pourris, le grincement quand on s'assoit et l'étrange fait qu'il puisse se mouvoir tout seul dit alors:

-Kufufu.

-Mukuro-sama, on peut vous expliquer! On l'a chercher partout mais elle reste introuvable pyon. Dit le premier des subordonnés.

-Ken, tu as bien chercher partout, toi? Dit le deuxième subordonné.

-Tu me prend pour qui Chikusa! Un abruti pyon? Questionna t-il.

-Parfaitement. Rétorqua le binoclard.

-Et sache que j'ai tout fouiller! S'exclama Ken. Les montagnes, les forets, les maisons, les églises, les lacs, les poubelles, les cheminées, les égouts, les tombes, les éoliennes, les maisons hantés, les champs Élisée, les autels de sacrifices, les tanières de loup...

-Oya les tanières de loup? Demanda Mukuro.

-Ben oui Mukuro-sama, vous n'avez pas vu le film ou des loups élèvent une enfant pyon? Expliqua le « brillant » subordonné.

-Kufufu. Répondit l'illusionniste.

-Ken, tu est vraiment pathétique. Rétorqua Chikusa.

-Ben quoi, j'ai bien trouver quelqu'un sur une des éoliennes pyon. Répondit le blond.

-Ah oui? Qui, ton cerveau? Je doute que tu en est eu un un jour. Fit remarquer le brin.

-Non un type louche qui parlait de bouffe et de ciel et … TU VIENS DE FOUTRE DE MOI LA PYON! Compris l'homme bête.

-Ah! Tu crois? J'en ai pas eu l'impression, et vous Mukuro? Demanda Chikusa.

-Kufufu. Pouffa t-il.

-Pff, tu peut parler c'est pas comme si tu m'aider pyon. Beugla Ken.

-Tu veux de l'aide? Vas voir sous la douche. Dit le binoclard.

-Pourquoi pyon? Ils n'auraient pas cacher la princesse dans notre territoire si? Rétorqua t-il.

-Si c'est dans TA salle de bain, c'est sur, tu la trouvera pas. Termina Chikusa.

-Kufufu. Ricana Mukuro.

-Tu dis ça mais c'est pas toi qui te coltine des mioche toute la journée! Cria le génie.

-Oya, tu recherche un bébé Ken? Demanda l'énigmatique illusionniste.

-Ben oui, tout ça pour vous Mukuro-sama pyon! Dit Ken enjoué.

-Ken. Dit Chikusa en soupirant.

-Quoi, t'as un problème, quatre yeux? Répliqua l'intellectuel.

-Kufufu. Continua Mukuro.

-Ken, cela fait seize ans. Dit Chikusa. La princesse n'est plus un bébé depuis longtemps.

-OUAI BEN... BEN... BEN J'LE SAVAIT! Continua le futur Einstein.

-Ken, va prendre une douche. Dit il.

-Qu'est que tu me reproche encore? J'ai pris une douche il y a trois semaines. Dit le maniaque de propreté.

Alors que ce duo de choc parlementé sur la croissance humaine et l'hygiène, Mukuro était cependant contrarié par l'échec de ses subordonnés bien qu'il songe à les reconvertir en comiques, pour compensé leur manque, il se tourna vers sont serviteur volatile Fran.

-Oya, mon cher Fran, utilise ton statut pour faire mieux que ces deux là. Prend ton envol, et cherche une fille d'environ seize ans, les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et le tint aussi blanc que la neige. Vole et ne me déçoit pas.

C'est alors que Fran répondit de son ton blasé habituel:

-Maitre, par « mieux que ces deux là » vous entendez que je rate la mission mais moins

bêtement? Et puis pourquoi vous exprimez vous par périphrase? Vous pourriez donner une description plus précise car je pourrais tout aussi bien vous ramener Blanche Neige.

-Kufufu, mon cher Fran, voudrais tu donc devenir un crapaud? Demanda le sorcier.

-Non, « c'est bon j'ai compris, débrouille toi mais sans aucun moyens ». Murmura le corbeau en s'envolant du château pour une quête qui promet d'être très longue.

Et c'est pourquoi durant seize années, nul n'avait su ce qu'était devenu la princesse. Dans le modeste manoir d'un vicomte, en pleine foret, les six bonnes fées avaient réussit à tenir leur plan, vivre en temps que simple mortels et élever l'enfant sans se faire tuer, ils avaient même imaginer une « famille » ou Bianchi serait la mère, Haru et Kyoko ses petites sœur et Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei ses fils. Ils avaient prénommer la princesse adoptive Alouette. Justement, la petite se tient près de la fenêtre. Celle ci s'ouvrit et l'on aperçu Alouette regardant fixement un nid d'oiseau sur la branche d'en face, les oisillons se sentant apeurer se mirent à chanter l'hymne de Namimori pour apaiser la princesse.

Pour l'anniversaire de la petite, les six bonnes fées préparaient une petite fête, et surtout une surprise. Haru et Kyoko arrivèrent dans le salon un livre à la main et dirent:

-On a trouver une magnifique robe pour Alouette. Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravit.

Tout le monde se pencha pour regarder. Les garçons acquiescèrent mais Bianchi proposa:

-Cette robe est un peu démodé, il faudrait changer quelques détails non?

-Oh oui, on pourrait rajouter du voilage. Dit Kyoko.

-Et des motifs. Poursuivit Haru.

-Pour des motifs, rien ne vaut des têtes de mort. Déclara Gokudera.

-Je penche plutôt pour des battes de baseball. Continua Yamamoto.

-Et pour la couleur? Demanda la fée bleu.

-Du rose, c'est jolie le rose. Déclara la petite fée jaune.

-Plutôt du bleu. Dit l'enjouer.

-IL FAUT LA FAIRE EN FORME DE GANTS DE BOXE! Cria Ryohei. COMME CA TOUT SON CORPS SERA UN GIGANTESQUE POING PRÊT A TERRASSER N'IMPORTE QUELS ENNEMI!

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas assez meurtrière comme ça? Demanda la fée de la tempête.

-C'est vrai, nii-san, une robe en forme de gant de boxe ne plaira pas à notre Alouette. Dit la charmante sœur.

-Ahi, le but de cette robe est de faire connaître à notre Alouette la joie et le bonheur d'une jeune fille par le biais d'une beautiful dress!

-Je ne sais pas vous mais pour moi les mots joie et bonne humeur n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire. Rétorqua le porteur de bombe.

-BIEN SUR QUE SI! Beugla Ryohei. ELLE EST TOUJOURS DE BONNE HUMEUR A L'EXTREME APRES UNE BALADE NOCTURNE! MAIS ELLE EST SOUVENT RECOUVERTE DE SANG A L'EXTREME LIMITE AUSSI!

-Ahi, j'espère qu'elle ne se fait pas mal! Répliqua la naïve fée bleu.

-La pauvre, toute seule dans les bois, elle a dut être apeurer. Continua de même la fée jaune.

-Oh oui, elle devait être terrifier seule dans une forêt ou même les ours on peur d'elle. Approuva d'un ton « convaincu » Gokudera.

-C'est sur qu'avec tout les piafs qu'elle a dressée pour chanter l'hymne du pays, elle doit être terrifier. Continua Yamamoto du même ton.

-Ahi, en plus vous ne savez pas? Il y a une strange rumeur! On dit qu'une personne vous attaque la nuits si on sort en groupe. Déclara Haru.

-Oh mon dieu les pauvres! Mais comment sait on que c'est la même personne? Demanda Kyoko un peu affolé.

-Eh bien c'est very simple, juste avant d'être attaquer tout le monde assure avoir entendu des oiseau chanter notre hymne, c'est affraid non? Commenta la bilingue.

-Mais c'est horrible! S'écria la petite sœur. On devrait peut être interdire à Alouette de sortir la nuit, ça ma l'air dangereux.

-Oh ben non, je venais d'acheter des actions à l'hôpital! Répondit tête de poulpe.

Alors que tout ce petit monde discutaient, Alouette entendant des voix, sortie de sa chambre voir s'il n'y avait pas un intrus herbivore à mordre. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec une jupe noir, ses cheveux lui arriver à la taille et son bandeau « discipline » ne quittait plus son bras depuis ses six ans. Apercevant sa « famille » agglutiner entre eux au lieu de se disputer et d'établir une représentation sociale d'une famille anarchique, ils étaient tous de connivence. Intriguer, elle s'approcha et dit:

-C'est quoi ce troupeau?

-ALOUETTE! S'écria le dit troupeau.

-Vous faites quoi en troupeau? Je déteste les troupeaux! Rajouta la lunatique.

-On monte un complot. Répondit Kyoko, puis en jetant un regard complice vers Haru continua. On a décidé de monter un complot pour obliger tout le royaume à devenir solitaire.

Haru, comprenant la stratégie.

-Et on va faire en sorte que TOUT le royaume chante notre merveilleuse hymne de Namimori que j'ai remixer yeah! Mimimidori tana bibi-ku yeah! Rappa Haru en tentant d'imiter un semblant de rappeur.

-Oh! Dit Alouette. Voulez-vous que je vous morde à mort pour que vous me dites ce qu'est ce troupeau?

-Enfin Alouette, ne dit pas ce genre de chose à ta famille, tu sais très bien que tu est une jeune fille aimable et bien élever. Répondit la fée jaune.

-Bien élever ok, bien que disciplinée serait mieux mais AIMABLE! D'OU ELLE EST AIMABLE CETTE MALADE VIOLENTE! Annonça « amicalement » Gokudera.

-Enfin Goku-kun, soit gentil avec ta sœur ou je vais me fâcher. Gronda Haru.

-Hahaha! Alors Goku-kun, soit gentil avec la petite sœur ou notre tante Haru va se fâcher. Se moqua Yamamoto.

Gokudera, rouge de colère sortit un bâton de dynamite et cria:

-RHAAA! Cette fois je vais vraiment te faire sauter ABRUTIT!

-Ah non, ne fait rien sauter on viens de refaire la tapisserie! Déclara la fée jaune.

-AAAHHH! ECOUTE TA TANTE A L'EXTREMME LIMITE! Cria un autre abrutit.

-Vous me gonflez. Coupa « l'aimable » jeune fille aux yeux amande. A voir vos tête, on dirait que vous préparez un coup.

-Alouette et si tu allais nous cueillir des mûres? Déclara la tante Kyoko.

-Oh oui, ramène nous en plein! Continua tante Haru.

-Ne changez pas de sujet, vous préparez un sale coup et je saurais lequel alors abréger vos souffrances et parlez! Rétorqua la brune.

-gloups. Firent le groupe. Ils avaient tenté la dispute et la distraction mais ils n'ont pas pu détourné la petite Alouette de découvrir leur surprise. Comment allait ils se sortir de cette situation jusqu'au moment ou une voix s'éleva.

-Un sale coup! Oui en effet, on en prépare un. Déclara la mère de famille Bianchi. On se demander comment neutraliser un individu perturbateur.

-Hein! Dirent-ils tous en chœur

-Wow. Fit Alouette intéressée. Un individus perturbateur?

-Oui, un campeur qui prévois de s'installer dans cette forêt. Dit Bianchi. C'est un individu rustre et pervers qui prévois de monté un centre par ici.

-Et en quoi sa concerne tout le monde? Demanda t-elle.

-Eh bien, pour commencer c'est un gros pervers qui profite de son statut de médecin pour draguer, son centre pourrait bouleverser l'écosystème et tu sais comment Hayato cherche activement une trace aliène. Continua la mère.

-Mais ils existent! Cria Gokudera.

-Je m'en fiche. Déclara Alouette.

-Le centre sera gigantesque et Ryohei pourrait déranger en criant, d'où un risque d'expulsion de notre maison.

-PERSONNE NE PEUT M'EMPÊCHER DE VIVRE A L'EXTREMME LIMITE! Cria de plein poumons Ryohei avant de se recevoir un coup de tonfas sur la tête.

-ha ha ha, moi je trouve sa drôle. Ria Yamamoto.

-Je m'en fiche toujours. Déclara la brune au regard acier.

-Et le pire. Ajouta la mère de famille.

-hum? Dit elle vaguement intéressée.

-C'est que ce centre comportera un complexe de jeu avec des boites de nuits et divers autres activités bruyantes, cette forêt ne sera plus jamais tranquille et silencieuse. Termina Bianchi.

-Son nom. Ordonna t-elle cette fois décidée.

-Le docteur Shamal. Il se trouve dans la forêt, il l'explore et la mesure pour son centre. Lui indiqua Bianchi.

Alouette sortant des tonfas:

-Je m'en occupe.

La jeune fille sortit de la maison, prête a terrasser tout ses adversaires sur sont passage, les oiseaux la voyant arriver, se mirent à chanter l'hymne de Namimori. La chasseuse solitaire part vers sa prochaine proie. Pendant ce temps, à la maison, tous étaient soulagés du départ d'Alouette mais se demandaient d'où Bianchi avait tiré une histoire pareille.

-Mais Bianch-san, cela fait au moins un mois qu'on a pas vu ce pervers de Shiamal. Commença Haru.

-Oui, en effet cela fait bien un mois depuis qu'il a manger mon menus spécial à la maison. Répondit Bianchi en souriant.

En entendant cela, tous eurent la même pensé « Alouette n'est pas près de le trouver ».

-Ouai, ok mais qu'est tu en as fait de lui au fait. Demanda l'argenté.

-Hum? Il a parler de septième ciel, alors je l'ai laissait en hauteur. Déclara la grande sœur. Il a du voir le ciel monter et descendre. Peut être même qu'il y est monté définitivement.

-Il a vu le ciel monté et descendre? Hum … Réfléchi la fée de la pluie.

-J'AI RIEN COMPRIS A L'EXTREMME LIMMITE! Beugla la fée du soleil avec une trace rectiligne sur le visage.

Sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage Bianchi déclara:

-Bon, et si on commencer à tout préparer.

-JE SAIS! s'exclama Yamamoto. Si le ciel monte et décent, c'est à cause de Lau Teur.

Gokudera se tournant vers sa sœur:

-Je peu le tuer maintenant?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Bon, et si on commencez à tout préparer.

-JE SAIS! s'exclama Yamamoto. Si le ciel monte et descend, c'est à cause de Lau Teur.

Gokudera se tournant vers sa sœur:

-Je peux le tuer maintenant ?

-Pour commencer nous allons répartir les tâches. Continua Bianchi sans se préoccuper de son frère. Je me propose pour la cuisine.

-AH CA NON ! Répondirent les garçons en cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Bianchi-san est très douée pour la cuisine, en plus c'est sa passion ! Répliquèrent les deux jeunes fées.

-Hahaha en ben, disons que... ben... euh... JE SAIS ! C'EST LA VOLONTE DE LAU TEUR ! Tenta de persuader Yamamoto.

-Tu nous gonfle avec ton Lau Teur abrutit de baseballeur ! Rétorqua l'argenté.

-JE SUIS CONTRE A L'EXTREME LIMITE ! BIANCHI NE TOUCHERA PAS A LA CUISINE ! Affirma le boxeur.

-Pourquoi onii-san? Demanda Kyoko.

-ET BIEN... … … … … … … … … J'AI OUBLIER A L'EXTREME ! Dit il fièrement.

-Donc vous n'avez aucune raison d'empêcher Bianchi-san de cuisiné. Termina Haru

-Si, une très bonne! On va pas laissé une folle empoisonner la bouffe et tous nous tuer ! Beugla Gokudera.

-De ce côté là, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai prévus un gâteau allégé pour vous garder en vie. Déclara calmement Bianchi.

-Donc on va quand même être intoxiqués ! Interpréta le porteur de bombe.

-Cela va de soi. Répondit calmement la mère de famille avec un large sourire.

-Tu ne peut pas parler de Bianchi-san comme ça! C'est méchant! Dit Kyoko énervée.

-Oui Bianchi-san est une excellente cuisinière. Complimenta Haru convaincu.

-Mes petites sœurs, ce ne sont que des plaisanteries de famille, ne prenez pas tout ce qu'ils disent à la lettre. Rassura la fée rouge.

Les deux filles se calmèrent, mais l'opposition des garçons persistait, pourquoi ne voulait ils pas laisser Bianchi cuisinée ? Des tensions se faisaient sentir dans le manoir alors que Yamamoto fixait un mur. Au beau milieu de cette impasse, une petite lumière bleutée pénétra dans le manoir et se matérialisa en un petit homme avec un aigle sur la tête à côté du groupe. Il regarda les fées avant de déclarer:

-C'est quoi tout ce bazars, kora !

-Reine Colonello ! Crièrent le groupe.

-J'ai sentit des tensions, kora ! Que ce passe t-il ici, Mukuro vous aurez t-il démasqué ? Demanda Colonello.

-Maitre Colonello ! S'écria Ryohei.

-Qu'y a-t-il, kora ? Répondit le blond.

-Colonello, on préparait une fête pour la princesse mais les garçons ne veulent pas que Bianchi cuisine. Dit Kyoko alarmée.

-Hum, c'est effectivement un problème kora, mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé pour ça? Continua le nouveau venu.

-Mais nous ne t'avons pas appelé. S'étonna Haru.

-Ahhhh... c'était à ça que servait ce bouton « ne pas toucher sauf extrême urgence ». S'exclama Yamamoto.

-EXTREME DECEPTION ! JE VOULAIS Y APPUYER ! Beugla Ryohei en devenant une fontaine humaine.

-Reine Colonello, nous ne sommes pas sûr de la survie de la princesse si c'est Bianchi qui cuisine. Dit Gokudera amenant la conversation vers son réel problème.

-Hum... Ryohei ! Tu n'as pas trouvé de solution, kora! Demanda l'officier de son air inexpressif.

-Maître j'ai failli. Dit sans hurler le boxeur, extrêmement honteux.

-Ryohei, te rapelles tu de mon enseignement ? De ces jours de labeurs, kora ? Évoqua le marine toujours inexpressif.

-Oui maître. Répondit toujours sans hurler (ça fait peur là) la fée du soleil.

-Eh bien MET EN OEUVRE CE QUE TU AS MIS DES ANNEES A ACCOMPLIR ! Cria le dit maitre.

-RHAAAAA! MAITRE COLONELLO A RAISON ! ET D'APRES MON APPRENTISSAGE J'AI APPRIS A … ! Cria le boxeur.

Ryohei mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit, l'air triomphant, un papier avant de poursuivre:

-… J'AI APPRIS A NOTER CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE A L'EXTREME !

-Ca c'est le Ryohei que j'ai entrainé, je suis fier de toi, kora. Approuva Colonelo.

-Onii-san, tu as pensé à noter ce que tu voulais nous dire, je suis impressionnée, tu grandis petit à petit. Se réjouit Kyoko. Mais que veux-tu nous dire au juste ?

-NOUS ALLONS ECHANGER NOS TACHES RESPECTIVES POUR PREPARER UNE FETES A L'EXTREME QU'ALOUETTE NE POURRA OUBLIER ! Termina Ryohei.

-Ahi! Échanger nos taches ? S'étonna Haru.

-OUIIII! EN ECHANGEANT NOS TACHES, LA FÊTE NE SERA QUE PLUS SURPRENANTES POUR ALOUETTE! Déclara la fée du soleil.

-Ahi! It's a good idea! Remit la bilingue.

-Oh oui, Alouette ne se doutera pas que se ne sera pas Bianchi-san qui ne cuisinera pas!Pensa la fée jaune.

-Ca j'en doute. Marmonna Gokudera.

-Oui Gokudera? Demanda Bianchi.

-Quoi? Répondit il surprit.

-Tu disais? Relanca la mère.

-Je disais qu'elle remarquera que ce n'est pas toi qui aura cuisiné. Renvoya l'argenté.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile d'arriver au niveau de Bianchi-san. Dit fièrement la fée bleu.

-Mouai, cela dépend du niveau. Marmonna l'aimable garçon.

-Tu disais? Reprit le scorpion en souriant.

-Je disais que cela dépendait du niveau, un œuf au plat, c'est pas compliqué. Se rattrapa la fée de la tempête.

Bianchi eu un rire discret avant de dire:

-Hayato.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Bianchi avant de s' effondré sur le sol, le teint bleuté. Sa sœur, souriante, avait ôter ses lunettes. Une fois l'emmerdeur mis hors d'état de nuire, la mère de famille se retourna vers le reste du groupe et annonça:

-Bon, alors on la prépare cette fête.

-Ok, mais comment on va distribuer les tâche? Demanda Kyoko.

-RHAAA! C'EST SIMPLE! Beugla Ryohei. ON VA LES TIRER AUX SORTS A L'EXTREME!

-Hahaha Ça a l'air marrant. Se réjouit la fée de la pluie.

C'est alors qu'ils préparèrent un tirage au sort dans lequel les duo furent formés. Au grand bonheur la joie, Bianchi se retrouve à la couture avec Yamamoto, Gokudera fera le repas avec Haru et Ryohei fera le ménage avec Kyoko. Maintenant que les rôles sont répartis les garçons commencèrent à aller chercher leur bague quand Bianchi les interpelas.

-Hé! Où allait vous comme ça?

-Ben on va chercher nos bague, comment veut tu qu'ont préparent la fête sans? Demanda la fée de la pluie.

La mère de famille eu un léger sourire, avant d'ajouter.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout compris, mes cher fils. Nous allons préparer une fête pour Alouette mais, sans nos pouvoirs.

...3...

...2...

...1...

-QUOIIIIIII! crièrent les garçons.

-Eh bien oui, Alouette n'a pas encore seize ans, il ne faut pas prendre de risque. Ajouta t-elle.

-Mais... mais on ne sait rien faire sans nos bagues. Répondit l'argenté.

-Si, foutre le bordel mais c'est pas la question. Il y a toujours un risque alors PAS DE MAGIE! Termina le scorpion.

-Si vous voulez triomphé, il ne faut pas céder à la difficulté, kora. Conclut Colonello.

-Ah! Reine Colonello! Voudriez vous nous aider aussi? Demanda la petite Kyoko.

-... Il ne faut pas que Mukuro retrouve la princesse alors, je vais me retirer, kora. Répondit le militaire.

-MAITRE! VOUS VOUS DEFILER? Beugla Ryohei.

-Pas du tout! Je contribue à votre réussite en ne vous aidant pas, c'est tout, kora. Déclara la reine bleu.

-JE COMPREND A L'EXTREME! Vociféra le boxeur.

-Mais n'oublie pas Ryohei, ne choisit jamais la facilité, kora. Dit le blond avant de se retirer grâce à son aigle sur la tête.

-VOUS AVEZ RAISON MAITRE! JE N'OUBLIRAIS JAMAIS VOS DERNIERES PAROLES! Pleura l'imbécile.

-Euh... Il n'est pas mort Ryohei. Ajouta Gokudera.

-Ha ha ha. Ria Yamamoto.

-Grr, tu veux bien cesser de rire bêtement abrutit! Commença la tempête.

-Hop hop hop, sa suffit un peu, on COMMENCE vraiment à bosser, OK! Alors toi et Haru, en cuisine, Ryohei et Kyoko à la buanderie et Takeshi et moi au salon. Régla Bianchi.

Et ce que Bianchi dit, fût. Tous se dirigeait à présent vers les lieux prévu pour ENFIN préparer cette fête. Tout le monde se mit à l'attelage pour préparer cette surprise qui est déjà très mal partit.

BATTLE ONE: HARU VS GOKUDERA

Alors que Haru rassemble le matériel, Gokudera est en train de théoriser la cuisine grâce à des équations et une logique inconnu de la Terre.

BATTLE TWO: BIANCHI VS YAMAMOTO

Bianchi choisit la couleur de la robe pendant que Yamamoto rit bêtement de la tête d'alouette quand elle verra la robe.

BATTLE TREE: KYOKO VS RYOHEI

Kyoko passe le balai pendant que Ryohei frappe dans le vide avec vigueur et corde vocale.

B-ONE:

-Gokudera-san, donne moi la farine s'il te plait. Demanda Haru.

-Attend! Je n'ai pas fini de mesurer. La recette indique cinq cent grammes de farine et la balance me dit que j'ai quatre cent quatre-vingt dix huit grammes. Répondit Gokudera.

-Gokudera! On cuisine on ne fait pas de chimie, on a pas besoin de respecter au grammes prêt. Répliqua la jeune fée.

-Tss, tu n'y connais rien idiote. Le livre dit cinq cent grammes alors il faut cinq cent grammes. Affirma le chef cinq étoiles.

-Ah Gokudera! Il faut vite préparer un beau gâteau pour Alouette, on va pas chipoter pour deux grammes. S'énerva la brune.

-Et c'est grâce à ce raisonnement que tu n'es pas doué en cuisine. Rétorqua l'homme au bombe.

-Ahi, c'est cruel! Je cuisine très bien. Mais que fait tu avec ces œufs? demanda Haru.

-Ben quoi, il faut quatre œufs, mélanger avec la farine, le beurre et le lait. Dit l'argenté.

-Ahi, il faut casser les œufs et on ne met pas le pot de beurre entier. Pleura t-elle.

-Ah? Hum... eh bien avec un peu de chance un poussin sortira du gâteau. Ce serait une expérience intéressante, je vais prendre des notes et observer. Se passionna Gokudera en prenant des notes sur un calepins.

-Ahi, je vais tenter de rattraper la pâte, toi va beurrer le moule. Ordonna la jeune fille.

Tss, stupide fille. Tu ne comprend rien à la poursuite du savoir. Bon alors le livre dit « beurrer avec une noisette de beurre », une noisette? Mais le beurre ne se fabrique pas avec une noisette? Ça doit être un terme technique, et si je demander à... non, plutôt mourir que de demander à cette femme stupide. Avec mon génie, sa va être un jeu d'enfant. Une noisette... une noisette... une noisette de beurre... MAIS OUI! IL FAUT SCULPTER LE BEURRE EN FORME DE NOISETTE! Ça alors, je n'aurait jamais penser qu'il faille se genre de compétence pour faire un simple gâteau, les apparences sont trompeuse. Donc pour beurrer ce moule il faut que je sculpte une noisette avec du beurre puis que je l'applique pour sur le moule. Mmm... cette recette n'est pas précise, elle ne donne pas la circonférence de la noisette en question, dois-je choisir? Mais la taille et les feuilles d'une noisette varie celons le noisetier, s'il est sauvage ou non ou encore comment il a été nourrit et les ressources nutritives de la terre qui change celons l'endroit ou il a été planter. Hum... je n'ai pas assez de données, il faut que je mène des recherches la dessus. Mine de rien, cuisiner demande de grande capacité d'analyse, sans moi, cette stupide fille n'y arrivera jamais. Mais bon, pour le moment je dois résoudre cette énigme. Pensa le brillant chef cinq étoiles.

Pendant ce temps...

B-TWO:

-Alors, rose ou bleu? Vert peut être? Non le noir, ah non Alouette est toujours en noir alors du jaune? Se demander Bianchi.

-Ha ha ha! Eh Bianchi imagine un peu la tête d'alouette quand elle verra la robe. Ria l'épéiste.

-Oui je sais, elle sera superbe dans cette robe turquoise, non plutôt beige. Répondit elle.

-Mais Bianchi, avant de choisir la couleur il nous faudrait un modèle non? Yamamoto disant ENFIN un truc intelligent.

-Oui c'est vrai, on est pas assez doués pour créer une robe sans un mannequin, et pour cela je me propose. Déclara Bianchi pensant à son aimée.

-Ben non, tu es plus grande et mieux formée qu'alouette, la robe ne lui ira pas après. Affirma le bretteur.

-En effet, il faudrait donc que l'on fabrique un mannequin au mensuration d'alouette. Dit Bianchi un peu déçu.

-yep mais avec quoi? Continua la fée de la pluie.

-Hum... bon écoute on va faire avec les moyens du bord alors … ce pilier la, il fait la même taille qu'alouette. Yamamoto, découpe le. Ordonna la fée rouge.

-Ok. Shigure Soen Ryu … première forme, Shajiku no Ame. Se concentra le jeune homme.

-Bon maintenant on a un torse, il nous faudrait des bras, une poitrine et une tête. Dit Bianchi.

-Eh je sais ce qu'on pourrait utiliser, du matériel de baseball. Affirma fièrement le couturier. Les battes pour les bras, des balles pour les seins et un gant pour la tête, bon se sera un peu bizarre mais c 'est juste un mannequin. Par contre le torse rond comme ça se serait pas un peu bizarre comme forme non?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, grâce à mon poison cooking je vais faire fondre le pilier pour qu'il ressemble plus à Alouette. Termina le scorpion.

-Ha ha ha bonne idée, on forme une bonne équipe hein? Se réjouit le brin.

-Oui c'est vrai, à nous deux va faire un superbe mannequin qui éblouira Alouette. Se réjouit elle aussi.

-Ha ha ha, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête en rentrant. Ria Yamamoto.

-Ah! Et quand mon Reborn verra cette œuvre, il fondra pour moi et nous serons heureux haa~. Rêva la fée rouge. Zut j'ai trop fait fondre ce pilier, Takeshi tu peut en découper un autre s'il te plait?

-Bien sur de toutes façons, il y en plein ici. Dit le bretteur avant de se concentrer. Shigure Soen Ryu...

Et en même temps dans la buanderie...

B-TREE:

-RHAAAA! EXTREME LIMITE! Cria Ryohei.

-Grand frère, que fait tu, on doit juste prendre de quoi nettoyer. Dit Kyoko.

-AH! ON NE COMMENCE PAS A NETTOYER? S'étonna le boxeur.

-Non, on va pas nettoyer la buanderie, on doit préparer le hall grand frère. Répondit la fée.

-RHAA! EXTREMEMENT DECUS! Dit il en brandissant ses poings.

-Aller viens, prend ces produits la, et viens. Termina la sœur.

-RHAAA! JE VAIS ME RATTRAPPER EN FOURNISSANT DES EFFORS PLUS EXTRÊMES! S' auto-motiva le jeune homme.

-Voila nous y sommes, maintenant au travail. Se réjouit la demoiselle. La la la~.

-EXTREME LIMITE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RHAAAAAAAA! Cria le grand frère.

-grand frère que fait tu? Demanda la fée jaune.

-RHAAAA! JE SUIS LES INDICATIONS DE MON MAITRE! JE NE CEDE PAS A LA FACILITEE! Répliqua l'homme, le vrai.

-Quoi? Mais... c'est à dire? Se demanda Kyoko.

-J'EMPÊCHE A LA FORCE DE MES POING, LA POUSSIERE DE TOMBER SUR LE SOL! Dit fièrement Ryohei. RHAAAAAAAA!

-Grand frère ce n'est pas comme sa que l'on nettoie. Je vais t'expliquer, tu prend un sceau d'eau, tu y ajoute du produit et avec une serpillère tu lave le sol. Expliqua La sœur.

-AAAHHHHHH! EXTREMEMENT CHOQUER! J'AI TOUJOURS RANGER MA CHAMBRE COMME CA! Se... désoler j'ai plus de mots pour le définir.

-Ah! J'ai toujours cru que tu t'entrainer moi. S'étonna la jeune grand frère, commence par le couloir.

-RHAAA! JE VAIS NETTOYER A L'EXTREME! AAHH! KYOKO NE MA PAS DIT QUEL PRODUIT METTRE DANS LE SCEAU! RHAAAAAAAA! JE NE VAIS PAS L'EMBETER ENCORE, JE SAIS! JE N'AI QU'A Y METTRE TOUS LES PRODUITS! ALORS... JAVEL, CALGON, CILIT BANG, AJAX, BRIOCHIN, MIR, CIF, MR PROPRE, LA CROIX, PLIZ, ST MARC, VIGOR ET VOILA JE N'AI PLUS QU'A PASSER SA SUR LE SOL ET FROTTER! RHAAAAAAAA! CA PIQUE LES YEUX! L'AIR EST TOXIQUE! JE NE SAVAIT PAS QUE NETTOYER DEMANDER AUTANT D'EFFORT! EXTREME! CES CONDITIONS EXTREMES SONT FAITES POUR MOI! ALLER MAINTENANT ON FROTTE, RHAAAAAAAA! Dit le futur homme de ménage.

-Ah! Mon frère à l'air d'y arriver, je m'inquiéter pour rien. Haha et moi qui pensée qu'il ne saurait pas quel produit mettre pour laver le sol, mmh c'est un peu méchant, Ryohei est grand, il sait ce qu'il doit faire, je ne devrait pas être sur lui tout le temps comme sa. bon ben moi je m'occupe du hall. Pensa Kyoko.

Conclusion batle!

One: Haru un VS Gokudera zéro: Haru cuisine, Gokudera théorise.

Two: Bianchi nul VS Yamamoto nul: Bianchi et Yamamoto on oublier leur objectif.

Tree: Kyoko one VS Ryohei zéro virgule cinq: Kyoko travaille et Ryohei... euh... tente de travailler.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous vous rappelons que dans ce conte, les animaux ne parlent pas. S'il venait à le faire, se sera sans aucune compréhension de la part des humain.

CHAPITRE 5:

Résumer du chapitre précédant:

-Bon, et si on commencez à tout préparer.

-NOUS ALLONS ECHANGER NOS TACHES RESPECTIVES POUR PREPARER UNE FETES A L'EXTREME QU'ALOUETTE NE POURRA OUBLIER !

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout compris, mes cher fils. Nous allons préparer une fête pour Alouette mais, sans nos pouvoirs.

-Mais... mais on ne sait rien faire sans nos bagues.

(ellipse)

-Ahi, je vais tenter de rattraper la pâte, toi va beurrer le moule. Ordonna la jeune fille.

Tss, stupide fille.

-En effet, il faudrait donc que l'on fabrique un mannequin au mensuration d'alouette.

-Ah! Mon frère à l'air d'y arriver, je m'inquiéter pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya parcoure la forêt à la recherche de l'élément perturbateur menaçant ses siestes. Décider à le mordre à mort, elle marche dans la forêt, les oiseaux chantant l'hymne du pays, elle recherche sa proie. En entendant l'hymne, les animaux de la forêt sont en effervescence, les ours se terraient dans leur tanières, les loups fuyez, même le dragon des forêt n'osez sortir en présence de Kyoya. Seul quelques animaux à part les oiseaux contraint à chanter osez se tenir en présence de la princesse. Des animaux tout à fait ordinaire me dirais vous car dans un premier temps ce sont deux mustelas visons qui irons à la rencontre de la princesse suivit rapidement par un paon au plumage flamboyant. Cette véritable petite armée diriger par Kyoya déambule à la recherche d'un homme prénommé Shamal, en passant sur un pont fait avec un tronc depuis que des campeurs ont eu l'audace de chanter bruyamment dans la forêt en plein sommeil paradoxal ou justement, elle rêver de mordre à mort un troupeau, elle entendit un cri aiguë. En bas de la vallée passe un cheval blanc tirant son cavalier par le pied encore accrocher à l'étrier mais dont le reste du corps subit tous les trous, bosses, bestioles et autres aléa de la terre. Le cavalier hurlant:

-HIIII! Ar... Ar... Arè... AAAHHH! ARRETE TOIII!

Le cheval n'écoute pas sont cavalier et trouve la balade plutôt amusante.

-ARRETE TOIII! AAHHH! BYA... AHH! BYAAHHH! MAR... MARSH... MARSHMALLOW!

A l'entente de ce mots le cheval se stoppa net ce qui eu pour effet de laisser la tête du cavalier reposer dans une flaque de boue.

-Alala, j'aurai bien aimé joué un peu plus avec Tsu-kun, mais bon, je vais avoir un paquet de marshmallow alors. Henni le cheval.

Tsuna s'extirpe la boue de son visage est respire de plein poumons l'air qui commencer à lui faire défaut. Une fois qu'il eu reprit sa respiration, il gronda son cheval:

-Byakuran! Arrête toi ne veux pas dire au galop.

-Haha, mais tu sais Tsu-kun, c'est très drôle de t'embêter un tantinet. Henni Byakuran.

-Je... déteste... ce... cheval. Râla le châtain au cheveux boueux, aux habits déchirer, aux bleus, coupures et autres diverses blessures.

-Moi je t'aime beaucoup Tsu-kun, ou du moins la façons dont je te martyrise. Henni le cheval.

C'est à ce moment que l'hymne de Namimori se fit entendre par Tsuna qui la réaction suivantes.

-HIIIII! LE PATRIOTE SOLITAIRE!

-Le patriote solitaire? Allons Tsu-kun, tu ne crois pas pas à ces paysanneries? C'est juste un tas de piafs qui chante. Pensa Byakuran.

-AAHH! Le patriote solitaire! Mais la légende dit qu'il n'attaque que la nuit. AAHHH! Que vais-je faire? Dit Tsuna le preux. HIII! Byakuran! On sort de cette forêt tout de suite.

-Oh? Il panique, haha sa va être drôle. Henni t'il.

A peine monté sur le cheval, Byakuran par au galop mais pas en direction de la sortie, non au contraire il cour vers la provenance du chant. Tsuna lui hurlant de s'arrêter, il se stoppa, une fois que son cavalier se soit prit une branche d'arbre de plein fouet, un nid d'abeille, une attaque de corbeaux, quelques pièges pour animaux, une ou deux pancartes directionnelle pour finalement atterrir en catastrophe dans la rivière d'en face avec sa jambe prit dans un filet à poissons ou il en délivra un certain nombre. En se relevant Tsuna dit à son cheval:

-Dit adieu à tes marshmallow.

Pendant ce temps la princesse continua sa marche militaire jusqu'à se trouver près d'une rivière. À côté d'elle était couché un ligre relativement peu intéressé par la princesse, car à sa vue il leva simplement la tête pour se recoucher. Rapidement deux formes distinctes commencèrent à apparaître dans l'eau, se sont bien évidement le reste de bande animale de Kyoya, une raie et un squale pygmée. Autour de Kyoya i présent un ligre, un squale, une raie, un paon et deux mustelas visons, notre petite bande au complet, la réunion pouvait commencer.

-Tss ces herbivores, ils s'imaginent que je n'est pas compris leurs stratégie. Ridicule, ce Shamal n'est qu'une ruse mais bon, je vais les laissés tranquilles pour le moment, je saurais ce qu'il en est en temps voulu. Déclara Kyoya visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Ushishishi, Eh! la voilà a parler seule. Elle devient aussi tarée que toi Raziel. Se moqua le premier visons.

-Ushesheshe, j'espère que tu parle pour toi Belphegor. Car comparé à toi je suis bien plus parfait. Riposta le second visons.

-Ushishishi, parfaitement stupide tu veux dire. Continua Bel.

-Ushesheshe, moi stupide? Alors que je te bats dans toutes les disciplines? Suivit Raziel.

-Ushishishi, quel disciplines? Celui de faire pitié? Rajouta le visons.

-Ushesheshe, à tu veux voir? Eh bien je vais te montrer en quoi je suis supérieur! Termina le jumeau.

Raziel sauta sur son frère et tout deux ont entamés un combat rapidement interrompu par Kyoya disant ceci:

-Oui je sais vous êtes frustrés vous aussi. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, en rentrant je les mordrait à mort.

-Ushishishi, Eh la brunette! Qu'est qui te fait penser que t'es le centre de notre intérêt hein? Beugla Belphegor.

-Ushesheshe, alors tu vois Bel, tu t'abaisse à parler aux humain. Regarde comme tu es inférieur, ces bêtes ne nous comprennent même pas. Rajouta Raziel.

-Mah~ ne vous battez pas pour ça, regardez moi, cela apaisera votre rancœur. Déclara fièrement Lussuria le paon.

-Ushesheshe, toi le feu tricolore on t'as pas sonné, alors dégage avant que je te plume. Répliqua l'aimable vison.

-Un feu tricolore? Ah non je ne crois pas! Regardez ces couleurs, ces nuances! Cela ne vous rappèle rien? Je suis tel un arc en ciel parcourant le ciel à la recherche de l'art ULTIME! s'élança le paon.

-Ushishishi, un arc en ciel? J'aurai pas dit ça moi, ou alors t'es l'arc en ciel le plus chiant que j'ai jamais vu. Dit vison B.

-Ah! Pauvre âmes perdus dans les ténèbres. Vous n'y connaissez rien en art. C'est désolant. S'apitoya l'arc en ciel.

-Ushesheshe, ouai c'est vrai. A vrai dire on s'en fou de l'art. Déclara le vison R.

-Ushishishi, ou de toi. Dit visons B.

-(Ushishishi, Ushesheshe,) Au choix. Dirent les jumeaux.

-Mah~ vous n'êtes certainement pas frère pour rien vous deux. Termina Lussuria.

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER UN PEU! VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE XANXUS-SAMA SE REPOSE? Hurla la raie.

- Ushesheshe, tient donc? Lèche botte Lévi est la. Complimenta Raziel. J'en ai rien à faire moi de ton Xanxus-sama.

-Ne sois pas insolent envers Xanxus-sama ou sinon... s'énerva Lévi.

-Ushishishi, ou sinon quoi? Elle va faire quoi la raie? Nous servir de carpette? Demanda le gentil Belphegor.

-VOIIII VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE A LA FIN? Beugla le squale.

-Ushesheshe, OH? Un squale nain peu crié aussi fort? Se demanda le vison.

-Ushishishi, il compense pour sa taille. Répondit le vison couronné.

-VOIIII! JE SUIS UN SQUALE! VOTRE ENEMIE NATUREL ALORS VOUS ALLEZ CESSEZ DE... continua de crier le requin.

-Ushishishi, de quoi? De quoi au juste hein le nabot? Demanda Bel.

-Ushesheshe, au cas où je te rappèle que tu es un squale pygmée. Affirma le second vison couronné.

-Ushishishi, la plus petite espèce de requin au monde. Continua son frère.

-Ushesheshe, mesurant au grand max vingt centimètre. En rajoutant Raziel.

-Ushishishi, et toi tu ne fait que douze centimètre. Se moqua le jumeau.

-Ushesheshe, tu n'es même pas parmi les plus grand les plus grand de ton espèce. Termina la langue de vipère.

-Ushishishi, alors il compte nous faire quoi le squalo nabot? Redemanda Belphergor.

-SQUALO NABOT! ESPECE DE... voulut répondre Squalo.

-Mah mah~ Moi j'ai une question! Dit Lussuria en s'incrustant.

-VOIIII! QUOI! TU VOIS PAS QUE J'ALLAIS LES REMETTRES A LEUR PLACES? Répliqua le danger sonore.

-C'est qui de vous deux qui deviendra le roi? Demanda le paon.

-(Ushishishi, Ushesheshe,) question stupide, moi seul peut devenir le roi! Moi Belphegor/ Raziel! Dirent les visons en même temps.

-Ushesheshe, tu as du te trompé Bel, je suis l'ainé, c'est moi qui deviendra le roi. Dit Raziel.

-Ushishishi, enfin Raziel c'est toi qui a du te trompé, tu sais très bien que c'est moi le prochain roi. Affirma Belphegor.

-Ushesheshe, tu veux rire j'espère? Dit le second jumeau.

-Ushishishi, tu veux vérifié? Après ta mort je n'aurait plus aucun gêneur pour le trône. Ria le premier vison.

-Ushesheshe, c'est ma réplique. Ria Raziel.

Et tout deux se lancèrent dans une autre dispute. En les regardant, Lussuria demanda:

-Eh? Je ne sais pas ce qui le pire, quand ils s'entende ou pas?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre:6

Sur une plaine déserte d'un safari, le soleil se lève révélant les couleurs de la nature.

Xanxus-sama tu es le roi

On te vénère Xanxus-sama

En voyant ce spectacle, tout les animaux levèrent la tête. Les Rhinocéros, les flamants, les paons, les zèbres, les visons, les lions, les grenouilles, les girafes et les requins.

Xanxus-sama tu es le roi

On te vénère Xanxus-sama

Xanxus-sama

Les raies accompagnent les éléphants dans leur traversée du safari. Les oiseaux volent près d'une cascade alors que d'autre survolent le ciel au couleur de l'aube. Les gazelles traversent la plaine cachée par le brouillard.

Tu es le roi

Xanxus-sama

Xanxus-sama On te vénère, mon dieu

Des girafes montent tout en haut d'une colline. Pour ensuite admirer le paysage magique que la nature leur offre. Les fourmis s'occupent à rapporter de la nourriture sur les arbres pendant qu'un troupeau de zèbre traverse la savane.

Au matin de ta vie sur la planète

Ébloui, tes yeux m'ensorcèlent

A l'infini, tu crées mes merveilles

Pour mon cœur, je t'attend et t'appelle

Les paons cours, fuient pour ne pas se faire écraser par les géants que l'on nomme éléphant. Le soleil s'élève de plus en plus haut alors que les zèbres traversent une rivière créant ainsi une myriade d'arc-en-ciel. Les petits oiseaux, eux, la traverse posés sur d'autres animaux.

Tu auras tant de chose à voir

Pour franchir la frontière du désespoir

Que tu sèmes tout autour

Venant du fond de toi

Dans l'harmonie d'une chaine de colère

Tout les animaux se regroupent vers une seule direction, celle du rocher des rois ou repose la famille royale et les maitres de la savane. Nono le grand lion regarde fièrement l'horizon et son royaume.

C'est l'histoire de la vie

L'amour de Lévi

Qu'un Xanxus béni, rend immortel

Tout les animaux s'écartent pour laisser passer le grand shaman Talbot, Nono regarde amicalement son ami venir à lui et ils s'enlacent comme émouvantes retrouvailles, puis il se tourne vers sa femme et son fils qu'il câline tendrement.

Lévi l'adore

Xanxus le déteste

C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de Lévi

Le petit tourne alors la tête et voit Talbot, celui-ci se mit à agiter son bâton, puis il brisa un fruit, en pris le jus et en mis sur la tête du lionceau. Enfin il prit un peu de terre et fit de même ce qui eut le don d'énerver le petit. Le shaman prit alors le lionceau dans ses mains et s'avança sur le rocher, une fois au bord, il leva haut et fort le petit prince, le futur roi, Xanxus-sama.

C'est l'histoire de la vie

L'amour de Lévi

Qu'un Xanxus béni, rend immortel

Tout les habitants du royaume crièrent en voyant le jeune lionceau, excités, enragés, ils frappèrent violemment le sol pour montrer leur loyauté, le petit quand à lui regardait ses serviteurs d'un air supérieur et satisfait.

Lévi l'adore

Xanxus le déteste

C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de Lévi

Les nuages se sont regroupés tout autours du lionceau, montrant la suprématie sur les autres, du futur roi Xanxus béni des dieux. Enfin, le ciel s'assombrit sur les animaux qui s'inclinèrent à la fois apeurés et respectueux de leur leader sur lequel des éclairs s'abattaient tout autour de lui.

Nous sommes à présent dans les bois de Namimori. Lussuria, Raziel, Belphegor, Squalo, Levi et Xanxus sont tous rassemblés autour d'Alouette, figée, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ce silence perdura jusqu'à ce que Squalo Beugla:

-VOIII C'ETAIT QUOI CA!?

-J... je... je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre. Répondit Lussuria. On aurait dit un... un flashback?

-Tss, sans importance. Dit le ligre.

-Léevii~. Murmurèrent les terrifiants jumeaux d'un regard à la fois accusateuf et moqueur.

-Qu...quoi? Ce... ce n'était...que... c'est pas m... tenta de justifier la raie.

-USHISHISHI, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-la! Interrompit le vison.

-Hein? Dit le dévoué subordonné.

-USHESHESHE, mais il n'y a pas à avoir honte. C'est bien d'exprimer ses pulsions. Dit Raziel en regardant Lévi d'un air supérieur, moqueur et répugné.

-Mais...

-Mah~ Et moi qui pensait que tu étais juste un peu maso. Se réjouit le paon.

-USHISHISHI, mais qui ne nous dit pas que notre carpette veut se faire piétiné par le boss.

-Pi... piétiné par le boss? Répéta Lévi d'un air...

-VOIII! Et dire que j'ai nagé à côté de toi! s'indigna le requin.

-C'était pour respecter le quota de chansons! Hurla l'accusé.

-De quoi? Répondirent le groupe.

-Ben oui. C'est bien un Walt non? Alors il nous faut des chansons. Rétorqua l'hom... le mas... lui.

-VOII! Walt ? Pourquoi D? Demanda l'argenté.

-Eh bien, à cause des droits d'auteurs non? On ne peut pas dire Walt D*****. Expliqua le feu tricolore.

-Ben en fait... c'était pour faire un clin d'œil à Wan Piss. Répondit la carpette. (PS: prononcer à voix haute pour comprendre)

-On préfère l'autre explication. Dirent les jumeaux.

-Oui on peut prendre Walt D***** aussi. Répondit la raie.

-USHISHISHI, non, moi je parlais de ton homosexualité. Dit Bel d'un ton narquois.

-USHESHESHE, et de ton masochisme. Continua Raz sur le même ton.

-MAIS PUISQUE JE DIT QUE JE SUIS PAS GAY! Hurla Lévi alarmé.

-Mais tu sais Lévi. Avec tes antécédents... répliqua le paon.

-RHAAAAA! M*RDE! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY! Hurla l'accusé énervé.

Tout à coup, des nuages apparurent dans le ciel. Le ciel s'assombrit quand une voix grave et colérique se fit entendre:

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER BANDE DE DECHETS OU JE VOUS ARRACHE LE COU AVEC MES CROCS!

-Mais Xanxus-sama. Répondit Lévi un ton en dessous. C'est Belphégor et Raziel qui...

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR! vous fermer L'éolienne à M*RDE qui vous sert de bouche. OU JE VOUS LA CLOU AVEC MES CROCS! Hurla Xanxus fou de rage après ce réveil.

-Mais... Xanx...

-GROOAAAHHHH! Grogna le ligre. À ces mots, le tonnerre se fit entendre dans le ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Alouette est allongée sur un tapis d'herbe, ignorant totalement ces « amis de la foret » elle pensait.

« Hum, ces herbivores, ils me cachent quelque chose. Ils refusent que je rencontre d'autre herbivores, c'est louche. » Puis elle se tourna et après avoir observé ce qu'il semblait être une dispute entre ses animaux qu'elle appèle « carnivore » , elle songeât de nouveau. « Depuis quelque temps, je rêve sans cesse d'un herbivore que je pourrait saigner à souhait. On dit que les rêves que l' on fait souvent se réalisent, ce serait bien. J'aimerai bien avoir mon esclave personnel à maltraiter. »

C'est à ce moment que Tsuna, complètement trempé, blessé et traumatisé dit alors:

-Tu sais Byakuran, je trouve que ce chant à quelque chose de stressant.

-Oh mais ce n'était que l'hymne de ce pays Tsu-kun. Répondit le cheval.

-C'est... c'est trop horrible pour être réel. Continua le grand héros courageux.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il est accès sur la rigueur et la discipline. Tes matières favorites hein Tsu-kun. Se moqua Byakuran.

-C'est presque comme un chant venu des enfers pour dévorer les âmes. Termina notre prince.

-C'est un peu exagérer Tsun-kun. S'exaspéra t' il. Mais par contre, cela me donne des idées.

Tout à coup, Byakuran s'empara des habits de son maitre, qui séchaient sur une branche et partit au galop. Laissant le prince dans le désarroi. Il fut obligé de courir après sa monture, à pied. Et comme il n'était pas dégourdie, il se prit un nid de poule et tomba. Byakuran voyant que Tsuna n'arrivait pas à le suivre, il fit demi-tour et l'attendit. Le châtain exténué par ces péripétie dit essoufflé:

-Ah ~ Byankuran! Tu aurais pu m'attendre! Tu veux partir? Ok pas de problème, cette forêt me fait peur de toute façons.

Et alors qu'il montait sur son cheval, celui ci le désarçonna, le laissant tomber sur la tête. Et une fois qu'il fut assuré que son pied était toujours bien accroché à l'étrier, il partit au galop.

Puis, une fois qu'Alouette fut installée sur le dos, elle imagina son esclave venir à elle, en songeant aux douleurs qu'elle lui ferait subir, un air lui vint en tête qu'elle se mit à chanter sans s'en rendre compte.

Herbivore je te roux au beau milieu d'un rêve  
Herbivore un aussi doux rêve est un présage de dressage

Et c'est alors que Byakuran, trainant son cavalier, s'arrêta non loin d'Alouette, laissant Tsuna à terre. Le héros maintenant habitué à ce traitement ne se plaignait plus et profita de cet « tranquillité » pour se rhabiller. Tout à coup, une chanson attira son attention. La voie était belle est douce, mais les paroles... quelque peu troublantes pour notre prince. Il écouta néanmoins, caché derrière un buisson.

Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris  
Nous attendrons l'heure de votre douleur  
Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer  
J'en ai rêvé  
La-la la-la, lalalalala...

En entendant cela, le châtain chuchota à son cheval:

-Mais elle va pas bien! Elle est malade dans sa tête pour chanter des trucs pareils!

-Certes cela sort légèrement de l'ordinaire Tsu-kun. Répondit le cheval.

-C'est CA que tu voulais me montré Byakuran? Continua le preux.

-Oh~ je sais pas. Tu flippais, je voulais te faire encore plus peur car j'adore te voir apeuré Tsu-kun. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on aller trouver une fille. Dit il, déçut. J'aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus... effrayant, tant pis. Au moins, je l'aurais un peu taquiner aujourd'hui.

-En tout cas, il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'aille la voir. Elle est trop flippante!

À ces mots, le cerveau de Byakuran ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'une « idée » lui vienne en tête. Il recula quelque peu, avant de s'élancer sur son maître, le projetant hors du buisson et surtout à la vue d'Alouette. Tout à coup, tous le regardèrent, Alouette, Lévi, Belphegor, Raziel, Lussuria, Squalo et Xanxus étonné par l'apparition de leur futur « diner ». Étant complètement terrifié par la position qu'il occupe, il avait l'impression d'être comme un lapin au beau milieu d'un troupeau de loup. Le châtain se mit à continuer la chanson pour …. disons... échapper au pire.

Nous attendrons l'heure de votre malheur  
Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer  
Tu l'as rêvé

Alouette se releva alors, tout en continuant à observer l'intrus. Tsuna était … à demi-nu, ses habits emportés par son fidèle Byakuran, trempé, à cause de la rivière, également écorché et couvert de bleu, bosse et divers autres blessures, assaisonner de quelques piqures d'abeille, un soupçons de frisson à cause du vent et une pincée de terreur dans les yeux, résultat culinaire de son meilleur cheval. Après avoir lentement examinée ce qu'elle a jugée être un herbivore, Alouette s'exprima:

-Continu.

-Hein? Répondit le prince surpris. Euh... de quoi?

-Continu. Répéta la demoiselle. Tu chantais non? Continu.

-Euh... enfin c'est à dire... je passais par la, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous interrompre. Dit le repas timidement.

Alouette le regardant fixement, Tsuna stressa tout en suppliant son cheval du regard, qui semblait être totalement ravi de cette situation. Il regarda alors les animaux avant de bafouiller:

-hé hé. Vous aimez les animaux à ce que je vois, c'est quoi comme espèce, un gros chat, il à l'air gentil.

Long sifflement.

-Il a dit que le boss est « gentil ». Dit Lussuria impressionner.

-VOIIIII, il va se faire tuer. Brailla Squalo.

-Hé, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le boss en action. Continua Lévi.

-USHISHISHI, DU SANG! DU SANG!je peux le découper? Demanda Belphégor

-USHESHESHE, DU SANG! DU SANG! Je veux le déchiqueter! Ricana Raziel.

Xanxus quand à lui se tue, et regarda fixement ce gamin. Tsuna se sentant un peu apaiser continua en disant que ce « gros chat » est mignon en s'approchant pour le caresser. Ce qui eu pour effet que Xanxus se jeta sur le prince pour lui arracher... probablement la tête. Pendant que le repas était servis, Alouette dit tranquillement:

-C'est un ligre, une espèce croisée entre un tigre et un lion, en général il est calme. Puis elle observa la scène un moment avant d'ajouter. Il doit te détester.

Le combat faisait rage, l'homme contre la bête ou plutôt Tsunaze contre un ligre. Et bien évidemment, le prince perdais. Il était à terre, blesser, presque nu et allait servir de repas à la chaine alimentaire, quand soudain une petite voix se fit entendre.

-Par le pouvoir de l'arc en ciel, transforme moi!

-Hein!? Répondit Tsuna alarmé.

-Par le pouvoir de l'arc en ciel, transforme moi! Dit le! Vite! Répéta la voix.

-Euh... ben... **Par le pouvoir de l'arc en ciel, transforme moi! **Dit Tsuna avant de se faire enfoncer deux énormes crocs dans la gorge, le laissant étaler sur le sol, se vidant de son sang, mort. Puis une légère lumière envahi son corps, ses blessures guérirent et une flamme orange apparu sur son front. Ses habits se déchirèrent sous la pression et le prince se releva en criant:

-REBORN!

Il se tourna vers le ligre perplexe et le frappa d'un coup si violent qu'il fut assommer net, puis la flamme disparu. Une petite lumière rougeâtre brillant à côté du prince étonné, elle s'intensifia jusqu'à voir apparaître un jeune homme, environ de l'âge du prince. Il était roux, les yeux rouge, un pansement sur la joue, quelques égratignures sur le corps. Il faisait profil bas. Tsuna le regarda abasourdi avant de s'exprimer:

-C'est toi qui ma sauver?

-Oui et non. Disons que j'ai aider c'est tout. Dit le garçons en baissant les yeux.

-Mais... mais qui est tu? Demanda le chatain.

-Je... je suis Enma et je... je suis une fée. Déclara timidement le roux.

-Une fée? Ah oui j'en avait entendus parler, on dit qu'elle aide les gens et qu'elle se distingue par sept catégorie. Dit Tsuna. Tu as quels éléments.

-Enfin, c'est à dire... je ne fait pas vraiment partie de ces éléments la. Continua t-il en baissant la tête.

-Ah bon? Mais alors tu es quel genre de fée? Demanda le nudiste.

-En fait... eh bien... je … je suis... bafouilla le jeune homme.

**-**Ben t'es quel genre de fée? De la nature? De la justice? Redemanda joyeusement Tsuna.

**-**Euh... je suis la fée de la malchance. Réussi à dire Enma en baissant les yeux.

**-**Hein...?

-Je porte malchance aux gens. Fini la fée.

-Mal... malchances? Répéta le châtain.

-Oui. Dit la jeune fée timidement.

-Euh... je peut te poser une autre question?

-Euh... oui je suppose...

-Tu me suis depuis longtemps? Demanda le châtain.

- Environ... depuis ta naissance. Répondit le roux. Tsuna se mit à pleurer intérieurement en repensant à sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... je... je... j'apporte la malchances mais en contrepartie, je t'offre une incroyable puissance lorsque tu es en danger. C... comme cette fois où ton frère t'as fait tombé du haut d'une tour de gaie où encore quand ton père à oublier qu'il avait deux fils.

-ou... oui je me souviens. Répondit le prince malchanceux. Je m'en rappèle très bien même. Je me suis à chaque fois retrouver en caleçons! Termina Tsuna contrarié.

-Mais tu as survécu, grâce à mon pouvoir. Tu serais mort sinon! Expliqua le rouquin.

-Oui... tu as raison. Merci Enma. Dit le prince calmé.

-mmh?! Tu compte rester ici à parler seul encore longtemps? Demanda Alouette.

-Hein? Mais non ya Enma là. Juste ici. Dit le châtain en le pointant du doigt.

Alouette regarde avant d'ajouter.

-Je ne vois rien.

Tsuna regarda le roux mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit Enma dit en premier:

-désoler Tsuna... mais... mais vois tu... je... tu... tu es le seul qui puisse... me voir... et m'entendre.

-Bon tu l'a fini cette chanson! Je t'ai déjà dit le faire! Dit la brune, un brin énervée.

Tsuna se tourna vers la fée. Celle ci lui répondit:

-il faut remonter ton niveau de malchances pour augmenter mes pouvoir, je ne peut rien faire pour toi.

Devant l'attente de la brune, la colère de certain des animaux, le regard moqueur de Byakuran et l'impuissance de Tsuna, il se résolut à chanter.

Carnivore tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve  
Carnivore un rêve aussi glauque n'est pas un présage d'amour  
Refusons tous deux dans nos lendemains de nous recroisés.

Nous attendrons l'heure de notre rupture  
Toi, oh carnivore, je ne saurais t'aimer  
J'en ai rêvé.

Après ce petit spectacle Tsuna se risqua à demander:

-Mais en fait, euh... vous êtes qui?

-Moi? Sans importance. Dit moi plutôt, quand reviendra tu dans cette forêt herbivore en caleçon? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Quoi? Revenir? Ici? Tsuna se mit à rire mais en voyant l'air contrarié de la belle il répondit. -JAMAIS! Je … je ne reviendrais ici. De toute ma vie alors épargne moi!

-Jamais hein? Eh bien tu reviendra disons... se soir. Dans la cabane près d'un manoir. Dit Alouette sans tenir compte de l'avis de Tsuna.

-Mais... mais je ne veux pas! Réplica le prince.

-Tu veux mourir? Demanda Alouette.

Tout en sanglotant et en maudissant son destin, Tsuna répondit:

-Je... je ser... serais... là.

Puis pendant que les animaux de la forêt se dispersèrent et que la jeune fille parti s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Tsuna resta seul, nu avec son fidèle cheval qui ne pense qu'à le torturé et une fée qui est peut être un produit de son imagination. Il se laissa alors tombé sur les genoux, avec tout le poids de sa malchance et de son manque de tempérament. Après un moment, ce n'était plus le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé qui lui trituré l'esprit, mais plutôt l'idée que pour rentrer chez lui, il lui faudra chevaucher encore une fois ce cheval. À cette idée juste une phrase lui vint à l'esprit:

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça?!


End file.
